The present invention relates to a closure for a container for storing and dispensing particulate matter. The present invention more specifically relates to a closure for hand-held plastic containers with a cover having a plurality of flaps for enclosing, respectively, a plurality of openings in the cover. More specifically, it relates to a closure having improved retention features for maintaining the flaps in a closed position.
It is generally known to provide hand-held plastic containers for storing and dispensing particulate matter, particularly foodstuffs or seasonings such as those displayed and sold in supermarkets. Such known containers typically have several openings, particularly a plurality of shaker openings on one side of the container and a single spooning opening on an opposite side of the closure. The known closures generally include a hinged flap for the shaker and for the spooning openings configured to close or seal these openings when the container is not in use.
Such known closures typically include a latching device on the flaps or on the closure body for maintaining the flaps in a closed position when dispensing of the container contents is not required. Such latching devices may include projections or downwardly extending skirts extending from an underside of the flap and configured to engage the opening in an interference-type fit to retain the flap in a closed position. While, such known latching devices may be generally sufficient to maintain the flaps closed under static conditions, these latching devices frequently provide insufficient retention force to maintain the flaps in a closed position during dynamic installation conditions. During installation of the closure on the container by automated equipment, the closure may typically be pressed-on over a circumferential rib, or the closure may be spun-on and tightened to the container via a threaded interface. The torque typically applied to the closure often results in sufficient distortion of the closure body to cause the flap latches to release, allowing the flaps to open on the assembly line. Such release of the flaps during the automated closure process results in the additional time and expense required to manually re-close the closure flaps prior to shipment of the containers.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a container closure having a more robust design that is more capable of maintaining the flaps in a closed position during automated assembly processes. It would also be advantageous to provide a container closure flap latching device that did not require substantial additional force by a user to open the flaps. It would be further advantageous to provide closure flaps that are biased toward a closed position. It would be further advantageous to provide a container closure flap latching device that does not add substantial complexity or additional forming operations to the closure molding and manufacturing process.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a closure of the type disclosed in the present application that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features.
The present invention relates to an integrally-formed cover for a container comprising a cylindrical portion, a top portion having a plurality of shaker openings and a spooning opening, a shaker flap, and a spooning flap. The shaker flap has an outer edge with a downwardly extending skirt, is coupled to the top portion, and is configured for selective movement between an open position in which the shaker openings are opened and a closed position in which the shaker openings are covered by the shaker flap. The spooning flap has an outer edge with a downwardly extending skirt, is coupled to the top portion, and is configured for selective movement between an open position in which the spooning opening is opened and a closed position in which the spooning opening is covered by the spooning flap. At least one projection extends from the spooning flap to releasably retain the spooning flap in the closed position. The projection extending from the spooning flap includes a tab. A guide is provided with the tab so that movement of the spooning flap from the open position to the closed position initially brings the guide into wedging interaction with the inner edge of the spooning opening, and further movement of the spooning flap brings the tab into wedging interaction with the inner edge of the spooning opening. The spooning flap is retained in the closed position by the wedging interaction of the tab against the inner edge of the spooning opening.